gearheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha:Vadel
The Vadel is often cited as the first battroid of the modern age. In NT92 the first Vadels were built one at a time by a family company operating out of a single workshop. The company grew rapidly, and mass production began in NT110. Basic Info The Vadel is manufactured by Vadel Incorporated. It is a class 5 Battroid with a class 2 gyroscope. It features a mesoskeletal chassis driven by linear actuators and powered by an atmospheric hydrogen fusion generator. It has a console cockpit just beneath the head. The pilot's seat may be converted to a bunk. The only integrated weapons in the standard AD26 Vadel are twin vulcan cannons (DC:5) mounted in the body. Most internal space is taken up with movement systems; there are class 4 hoverjets in the torso and both legs, and a class 8 overcharger in the torso. Additional hoverjets and overchargers are installed in the armored "wings" protecting the legs. Class 5 sensors and a class 1 targeting computer are installed in the head. Backup sensors are installed in the torso. The Vadel has a maneuverability score of -2 and a targeting score of -2 when fully loaded. Variants In the seven decades of Vadel Incorporated's history there have been forty redesigns of the basic model. It has been a constant favorite of both military and arena pilots. AD25 Vadel This variant was introduced in NT149. It did not feature backup sensors, making the head particularly vulnerable. It was retired in NT155 with the introduction of the AD26. AD26 Vadel This is the new model introduced in NT155 and is currently the standard version. The AD26 Vadel comes with missile launchers in the shoulder pads, a shield, a plasma rifle, and a sword. Starting in NT158 the plasma rifle has been replaced with a laser cannon. AD28c Vadel Fast and well-armed, the Vadel is the high end battroid against which all others are measured. AD28 Custom Vadel This variant has been modified for use in the arena. Its engine has been tuned for maximum performance. According to reports, this design was to be the successor of the AD26. Several early prototypes surfaced in NT157 but these were quickly recalled by the company. The AD28 Custom had a larger plasma cannon than the AD26, a lighter frame, and an armored body carapace incorporating additional thrusters. AD3000 Future Vadel As of NT161 it's been 6 years since the introduction of a new Vadel variant. Vadel Incorporated is working on a new model to be released soon. Not much is known about this new model; the designation "AD3000 Future Vadel" was given to it by those in the mecha press and may not reflect its official designation. Tips The Vadel is not as maneuverable as many other high-end battroids, but it is faster than most. Vadel pilots can benefit greatly from the Stunt Driving talent. Concept art Image:Vadel concept.jpg Image:Mecha Vadel.gif Image:Gh_comparison_vadel.jpg Modding Tips Removing one of the Twin Vulcans from the body lightens the Vadel enough you get -1 MV and -1 TR. Removing both Twin Vulcans and two of the built-in Class 4 Hover Jets (not the ones on the Leg Armor!) get you 0 MV and 0 TR, while retaining a max speed (231) that is still greater than the maximum achievable speed of 201, due to the Class 8 Overchargers in the body; this combines impressive speed with good dodge chance. The armor it comes with is particularly lightweight especially considering they contain equipment. If you're primarily a Mecha Gunnery pilot, you can consider removing the Arm Armor (which holds rockets) to put in more guns, but even with the Arm Armor you can fit two Laser Cannons anyway without any MV/TR penalty. You would be limited by the hands and mounts anyway to just 4 equipped weapons, and if you took the option to get 0 MV and 0 TR you can't add more even one more mountpoint without crossing the threshold to -1 MV/TR. A possible viable strategy would be to take the Stunt Driving talent, target a base 0 MV and 0 TR without inventory, remove the leg mountpoints and put mountpoints into the arms, then load up on powerful short-range guns and make sure your lancemates don't have BLAST weapons. In combat rush right into the enemy team and blast them while skimming past (the reason you want mountpoints on arms instead of legs, to get F180 Arc), then walk and turn around to continue blasting them. Vadel Vadel Vadel